Burp
by Nymphomaniatic
Summary: To put it simply – Sakura couldn't burp, She didn't like the fact, and either did Kakashi. So he did something about it. KakashixSakura


Burp – A Kakasaku fanfic.

This fan fiction is rated M – for sexual content and awesome-ness, so read at your own risk.

Summary: To put it simply – Sakura couldn't burp, She didn't like the fact, and either did Kakashi. So he did something about it.

Talking: "Blah blah (:"  
Inner Sakura: "**Blah blah (:**"  
Thoughts: 'Blah blah (:'

Dedicated to ShipperTrish, who wrote me 'The Trick' A Kakasaku fan fiction, Look up her stories. They are amazing.

It was late and so was he; he just had to be late tonight. Sakura and Kakashi were due to meet the rest of their friends out for dinner tonight, and just as usual the famous Kakashi the copy ninja was late again.

'What was going through my mind when I started to date him?' Sakura thought as she waited on the couch for her boyfriend. 'Lots and lots of vodka, that's what' Replied inner Sakura who snickered at the vain almost popping on Sakura's forehead.

Twenty minutes later and already an hour late there was a knock resounding at Sakura's door, alerting her that her boyfriend was finally here.

As she opened the door, she swung it with some of her insane strength, and the vain that had almost popped at inner Sakura's earlier comment was almost bursting.

"Why in the Hokage's name are you late, Kakashi Hatake?" Sakura asked, almost sounding like an angry mother, or wife.

"W-well Sakura you see, there was this old woman getting mugged by uh, muggers, and I just _had_ to help her…" Kakashi told Sakura the blatant lie, hoping in some part of his heart that she would believe her.

"No Kakashi, just simply no, Look we are already an hour late let's just go…" And with that Sakura walked past the very surprised Kakashi and started to dash across the rooftops, knowing he would catch up once he got over his awestruck.

Which he eventually did, but much to Sakura's dismay it was as she arrived to the restaurant. So to her friends it looked like they came separately.

"Sakura, wow never thought you would be this late, and on your own too? So I guess Kakashi has been rubbing off on you, or have you been doing the rubbing?" Naruto hinted and snickered. Sakura was going to punch Naruto so hard but Hinata spoke up before she could;

"N-Naruto, don't say things like that…I'm sure Sakura had her reasons for being late, and if they had anything to do with rubbing and Kakashi that's her business" Sakura nodded and so did Kakashi and then they both sat down.

"Although much to my troubles there has been no rubbing" Kakashi added in laughing as he took in the look on Sakura's face. It was priceless, it was a mixture of disbelief and anger.

"Woah, Woah there Sakura, there is no need for violence!" Tenten said shaking her head, trying to conceal her amusement.

"Yeah Sakura, So what I wouldn't rub anyone" Ino said somewhat pausing "Thank you Ino" Sakura said thinking she finally got a positive answer, but then Ino finished her pause with; "If I had such a large forehead!" Ino fell into an incurable fit of laughter, and so did a couple of the more intoxicated members of the party.

"Well, Ino – why don't you buy me a couple of drinks and see if you can get me drunk enough to finally rub Kakashi?" Sakura challenged Ino, who scoffed and ordered a round for everyone, except for Kakashi- who didn't drink.

"I know, why don't we see who can drink the most without burping?" At this challenge Sakura could almost taste the victory, either it was victory or the sake she had burning down her throat as she started the first of many drinks that night.

It took about twenty five drinks before Ino got suspicious as to why Sakura wasn't showing any signs of needing to burp.

"Sakura, you have had more then me, and yet you look like you need to burp less than me, are you using some sort of skill you learnt at the hospital?" Ino asked Sakura, holding her mouth as to not burp.

"No Ino, I have never ever burped in my whole life, it isn't a trick…I just never have. Simple as that" Sakura replied, open mouthed and just a fair bit drunk, she was even at the stage when she was slurring her words a little so in real it sounded like ' No, no, Has never burp, whole lifey, it most probably isn't a trick, I just have never ever never. Simply as that mate !" But it wasn't all understandable.

"God damn it Sakura, you knew this from the start, I am so…ugrh" Ino stopped and let out the largest burp Sakura had ever heard.

It took a full two minutes of silence after that to even it out. And then Sakura said as she got ready to go, in the calmest voice possible;

"I win" Kakashi heard this and frowned,

'How can someone never burp?' Kakashi thought as he held Sakura on the way home. Kakashi didn't know why it bothered him so much but it did.

So he devised a plan.

When they got home, Kakashi put his plan into action by kissing Sakura hungrily on the mouth, to which Sakura kissed back just as needy.

They made it to the bed before the clothes came off, but only just. Kakashi sucked gently on Sakura's bottom lip for entrance, and Sakura complied. They kissed for what seemed hours but were only a couple of minutes.

"Sakura, give me a blowjob" Kakashi didn't not ask, but stated.

"Sure Kakashi, anything for you" Sakura said with a sultry look and eyes. Kakashi groaned and closed his eyes in anticipation. Sakura lowered herself and gently licked the head and sucked lightly, he put his hands in her hair and pushed softly, indicating he wanted more, Sakura of course was willing, and as his dick was already harder than a rock, she made a good show of licking and sucking him.

Sakura started rubbing his balls slightly, and Kakashi moved into her touch moaning, Kakashi knew Sakura was great at giving blowjobs. Sakura deep throated him and licked all around his dick, paying special attention to the sensitive vein on the side. Kakashi shivered and tried to resist ejaculating right then and there, much to Sakura's disappointment.

Kakashi coaxed her into sucking more faster with the aid of his hand, hoping he would feel more pleasure, Sakura ran her teeth down his dick slightly, making Kakashi moan.

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore and came roughly into Sakura's mouth, in which Sakura tried spitting it out, but Kakashi made her swallow.

'I hope this works' Kakashi thought to himself as he watched in passion as his girlfriend swallowed his cum. It was quiet throughout the house for a couple of seconds, until a burp that rivalled Ino's earlier one resounded, as loud as ever. That burp had come from Sakura's mouth.

The first burp, In Sakura Haruno's life, had been from swallowing her boyfriend's, Kakashi Hatake's, sperm. Sakura blushed and quietly said;

"Excuse me"

The end (: thought I might write something because I was bored. Hehe. Oh well. It wasn't too long but I was tired so I finished it up here. I know the limey scene wasn't too long but oh well.

Love; BRINGcheyTHEHORIZON


End file.
